


The Weight of Loving

by lavender_hurricane



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, background Takumi/Leo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_hurricane/pseuds/lavender_hurricane
Summary: Corrin's new Political Science professor, Xander, is fucking gorgeous.  When he recruits her help in setting up their brothers, Takumi and Leo aren't the only ones who find new feelings.Warning now, as much as I love writing this fic, it will update sporadically.





	1. Chapter 1

The breakfast table is nothing short of a hectic mess. Takumi and Hinoka are arguing loudly over the difference between jam and marmalade, while Ryoma tries to quiet them without raising his own voice. Corrin is half-asleep in her coffee cup, and with a thump gets hit with a spoon Takumi’d thrown.  
“Takumi!” Ryoma scolds him.  
“What?!” He shouts back. Hinoka takes the momentary distraction to flick a glob of jam at him. It lands solidly in the middle of his forehead.  
“Hinoka! You are twenty-five years old, for god’s sake.”  
“He started it.”  
“You’re gonna wake up Sakura.”  
Takumi sulks while he tries to clean off his forehead with a crumpled napkin, and Hinoka finishes her toast in silence. Ryoma settles back behind a stack of papers, and Corrin leaves to refill her coffee cup. Soft steps on the stairs alert the siblings that Sakura is up, and she yawns as she sleepily makes her way into the dining room.  
“Morning, Sakura.” Corrin greets her, pausing to kiss her on the forehead. Sakura pushes her off lightly.  
“I’m too old for morning kisses!”  
“You’re sixteen, hardly too old.”  
Sakura has a small smile on her face as she pulls her cereal box out of the cupboard, and Corrin takes her seat back at the table.  
“What classes do you two have today?” Hinoka asks while clearing her dishes.  
“Late Shakespearean Plays, Intro English, and that intro Sociology class.” Takumi answers, ticking the classes off on his fingers. Hinoka nods.  
“You got that gross freshman schedule, yeah? When’s your earliest class?”  
“Eight.” Takumi sighs. The clock on the wall behind him reads 7:30, but naturally he isn’t dressed yet.  
“You?” Hinoka turns to Corrin.  
“I’ve got one at nine and then I’m heading in to work, it’s a professor I haven’t had before.”  
Ryoma perks up at that.  
“Oh yeah, what’s the name?”  
“I don’t remember. I guess I’ll see when I get to class.”  
“Well, let me know so I can ask around.”  
“Don’t you have classes all morning?”  
Ryoma shrugs.  
“I’ve got office hours until eleven and then two classes to teach after that.”

.....

The new Political Science professor is, to be blunt, fucking gorgeous. Corrin’s pretty sure she didn’t hear a word he said for the first ten minutes of class, she was too focused on watching his perfectly shaped lips move. When she does finally manage to listen in to him as he goes over the syllabus, his voice is deep and rich and she practically melts in her seat.  
His hair falls around his face in perfect, golden curls that just brush his shoulders. His thin dress shirt is buttoned to the nape of his throat, but he’s rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and why the hell is that so hot? He’s just barely sun-kissed, and Corrin can just imagine him with a book, reclining on the beach under an umbrella that can’t keep the sun completely away. She has to tear her eyes away to look at the syllabus- Professor Xander Zwielicht. God that’s a mouthful. She looks back to the front of the lecture hall and tries very hard to focus on what he’s saying. She fails spectacularly and instead finds herself wondering if he’s as fit beneath his clothes as he seems to be. God, she needs to get laid.  
Class ends and she can see that half the class has had the same idea as her- to talk to Professor Zwielicht as soon as possible. She pushes through the throng around him and makes her way to the door. She can’t be late to work just to talk to someone who is way out of her league and her professor. Corrin catches his gaze as she’s slipping out the door, his dark eyes catch on hers for a prolonged moment, and then the line is broken and she can’t see him anymore.

.....

_How’s your roommate?_ Corrin texts between bites of pizza.  
_An ass._ Takumi replies almost instantly. Corrin chuckles.  
_All first-year roommates are._  
_ Why can’t I just live at home? It’s like ten minutes away._  
_ Cause we agreed you’d have a regular college experience. _Corrin can practically hear Takumi’s aggravated sigh through the message.  
_ You’ve been living at home during college and you’re fine._  
_ I needed to be here. Sakura was in middle school when I started college, Hinoka was training, you were still in high school, Ryoma was working on his doctorate, and mom was sick. You don’t need to take care of everyone. You can have a proper, fun, college experience._ Corrin rubs at the bridge of her nose and the stress-headache that’s forming there.  
_ Yeah, but this guy is aggravating._  
Corrin rolls her eyes before texting him back. _Well remember, he has to live with you too_.  
_ Living with me is a delight._  
_ I’ve shared a room with you since you were born, it’s not._

_....._

International Affairs has quickly become Corrin’s favorite class. It’s always been her preferred subject, but her painfully attractive professor certainly doesn’t hurt. There’s a paper due, and a sheet is being passed around for each student to sign up for one-on-one conferences. By the time the sheet reaches Corrin, there are only a few slots left. She signs up for the 7pm spot on Thursday and passes the sheet on. It’s Monday now, so she has a few days until the meeting.  
She has the day off of work, so when class ends, she picks up lunch and heads over to Takumi’s dorm. He answers the door in his pajamas and rolls his eyes at Corrin as she hands him the McDonald’s bag.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Thanks, Corrin. Drinks?”  
Corrin nods and passes him one of the Pepsi cans she brought with her, and she sits on the end of Takumi’s small dorm bed. He sits by the pillows and leans back against the wall.  
“Roommate out?”  
“He’ll be back soon, unfortunately.”  
"I’m sure you’ll get used to him, it’s only been a few weeks.”  
Takumi grunts around a mouthful of cheeseburger and steals one of Corrin’s fries. She holds out the small container of barbeque sauce for him.  
“So my International Affairs professor is craaaazy hot.”  
Takumi laughs, “Don’t tell Ryoma.”  
“God can you imagine? He’d try to talk the department head into only hiring creepy old professors from now on.”  
“Which professor is it?”  
Corrin takes a sip of her soda, “the new one, Xander Zwielicht. God he’s gorgeous.”  
“Wait, Zwielicht?” Takumi has set down his burger and is staring at Corrin in horror.  
“Yeah, why? Do you have him too?”  
“No, that’s my roommate’s brother! Leo Zwielicht.”  
“Seriously? If he looks anything like his brother then why the hell are you complaining about him?”  
“Corrin!”  
Corrin shrugs, grinning, “What? If a guy is hot enough it’s pretty easy to just ignore everything else about him.”  
“God you are the worst.”  
She shrugs and tosses her burger wrapper into the trash can. Takumi groans and lays down on his bed, feet in Corrin’s lap. They sit in silence as Takumi finishes off the fries, one at a time and crunching aggressively only because he knows it’ll bother Corrin. She’s about to say something when the door handle rattles and Takumi groans.  
“Here he comes.”  
The door opens and a tall, blonde, boy steps into the room, his hair held ineffectually back by a simple black headband. He’s talking to someone behind him, carrying a stack of books with a Panera takeout box balanced atop them. He glances at Takumi and Corrin, then back to the person behind him.  
“This is my roommate, Takumi, and, his girlfriend?”  
Corrin stands up from Takumi’s bed and extends a hand to the boy.  
“I’m his older sister, Corrin. You must be Leo?”  
“Corrin?”  
Xander steps into the room, carrying another Panera takeout box and a stack of papers. Takumi tries not to laugh as Leo sets down his books and food and shoots him a quick, curious glance. Takumi shrugs.  
“I didn’t realize that our brothers were roommates,” Xander comments as he sets down his papers and food on Leo’s desk. Leo sinks down onto his bed opposite Takumi’s, and Xander sits next to him. Leo ignores the conversation as he digs into his pasta, and Takumi leans back against the wall, watching his sister.  
“Are you making progress on your paper?” Xander asks, obviously uncomfortable.  
“I’m still waiting on a few articles to come in through the library, but it shouldn’t be long.”  
“Good,” Xander nods.  
Corrin turns to Takumi, “I think I’m gonna head home, you still want to do pizza night on Saturday?”  
“Yeah, I’m done at four, pick me up after work?”  
“Will do. Have a good night.” She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, to which he grimaces, and grabs her keys.  
“It was nice to meet you Leo; Professor, I’ll see you in class.”  
“Have a good night, Corrin,” Xander smiles shyly as she leaves, and Takumi winks at her. The door closes behind her and Takumi picks up a book rather than try to talk to Leo.  
“So, Takumi, do you know what major you’re interested in?”  
“Well my brother and Corrin are both in political science, and my oldest sister is training for the Olympics right now, but I’m not really into any of that.”  
“Leo said you had an interest in English?”  
Leo flushes bright red and tries not to make eye contact with Takumi. Takumi grins.  
“He did, did he?”

.....

“Corrin, stay a moment after class, would you?”  
“Of course, Professor.”  
Corrin takes her usual seat in the lecture hall and tries to take proper notes throughout the class but can’t concentrate. What could he want to talk to her about? Probably their brothers, how weird is it that the roommate Takumi has been complaining about is the little brother of her stupidly gorgeous professor? Class finally ends and Corrin heads towards the front as students lazily file out of the room. A few students try to hang back to talk to Xander, but he ushers them along, promising to see them during office hours. The classroom is finally empty, and Corrin is too aware of that fact as Xander leans tiredly on the lectern.  
“I know it’s a bit strange, our brothers being roommates, but I actually wanted your help with something.”  
“Oh?”  
Xander shakes his head and laughs under his breath.  
“Leo has a huge crush on your brother.”  
“That’s not what I expected you to say, honestly.”  
“He told me yesterday when we were picking up lunch.”  
“So, you want me to tell Takumi to dial it down? Cause I don’t think that’s possible, with our family, we’re all too cute. Pretty sure it’s genetic.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised.”  
“Sorry?”  
Xander flushes bright red, and stares down at his hands on the worn wood of his lectern. He makes a valiant effort to pretend he hadn’t said anything.  
“I was actually hoping you would help me set them up, or at the very least, get them to stop trying to kill each other.”  
“The second part, sure, the first, I’ll have to find out if Takumi is interested.”  
“You have to be careful. Leo would die and kill me from beyond the grave if he knew I was talking to anyone about this, especially Takumi’s sister.”  
“Don’t worry, Professor, I’m subtle.” Corrin grins and clicks her tongue, giving Xander the double guns. He laughs.  
“Thank you for your discretion, and you can call me Xander.”  
“Alright, Xander, let’s get our brothers together.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Corrin said that your roommate is actually pretty cute,” Ryoma broaches the subject over dinner. Takumi groans and pulls the pizzas out of the oven.

“I told her to stay out of it!”

Sakura sets two cooling racks on the counter and Takumi slides the pizzas onto them. He pulls off the oven mitts and sets them next to the cooling racks, scowling all the while.

“I don’t want to talk about it. He’s weird and moody and yeah, he’s pretty hot, but he’s also super annoying and I don’t want to think about him when I don’t have to, okay?”

Ryoma rolls his eyes, turning back to the stack of papers he’s grading.

“Alright, I’ll drop it. But you need to figure it out, you’re probably driving him crazy too.”

“I’m a damn treasure.”

“Takumi, we’re family, you don’t have to lie,” Ryoma retorts.

“Yeah, you leave dirty socks everywhere!” Sakura adds while setting the table. Takumi’s scowl deepens.

“I don’t do that at school!”

“Ten bucks says if I walk into your dorm right now I”ll find at least five socks, all mismatched, and no less than two will be crusty,” Corrin counters, walking into the room and setting down her purse and toeing off her work shoes.

“Corrin!” Takumi shouts, mortified.

“Why would they be crusty?” Sakura asks.

“Not important.” Ryoma shoots Corrin a warning look and she shrugs, grinning.

…..

Corrin knocks on the office door and waits. 

“Come in!”

She closes the door behind her and sits down in front of Xander’s desk. He’s sorting through a stack of papers covered in red pen.

“Give me just a minute to finish up with this paper.”

“It’s not mine, is it? Just, that’s a lot of red pen.”

Xander chuckles.

“No, Corrin, it’s not yours.”

Corrin sits quietly as he finishes grading the paper. His golden curls are falling in front of his face, hiding the sharp angles of his face. How can someone look so severe and so gentle at once?

“So our sister, Camilla, is visiting this weekend and we’re having a cook out, if I convince Leo that he has to invite his roommate, will you convince Takumi to accept the invitation?”

“I think I can manage that. Wouldn’t it be easier if you invite me and I drag Takumi along?”

“Won’t he wonder why your professor is inviting you to a family event?”

Corrin nods, “I didn’t really think of that, I guess it’s hard to think of you as a traditional professor, considering you don’t seem much older than me.”

“Understandable. I went straight from my bachelor’s to my master’s, and then immediately onto the doctorate track. I don’t have my doctorate yet, I’m teaching as part of the process.”

“My brother did that, he graduated early and went as hard as he could until he got his PhD. But back to our little brothers who def need to get together,”

“If I invite you over and you bring Takumi along, what could we tell him about why I invited you?”

“Well, we could say I wanted to meet your sister, what does she do?”

“She’s a museum curator.”

“Nevermind, he won’t believe that.”

“What if we say you’re discussing an independent study topic with me?”

Corrin shrugs, then nods, “Yeah, that could work. We could say that your office hours didn’t line up with any of my time away from work or classes, and that you invited me over so we could talk about starting an independent study. That sets us up with excuses to get the boys together all semester.”

“Okay, so we’ll say you’re bringing an independent study idea to me, you’ll come up with an excuse to bring Takumi along, and hopefully he and Leo will get along better,” Xander summarizes. He sets the paper he’d been working on down on the stack of corrected essays, and sighed.

“I’m sure that Takumi will attach to Leo once I’m out of the room, Leo will be the only person he knows.”

“Okay, it’s a plan. I guess I’ll see you Saturday at one, then?”

“Saturday at one. Can you email me the address?”

“Of course.”

…..

“So would you come with me to a barbecue this weekend?”

“Sure, sounds fun.”

“Awesome, um, it’s at my Political Science professor’s house. He’s having a cookout cause his sister is visiting, and it’s the only time I have away from work, so he said I can come over to talk about my independent study.”

“Your Political Science professor, the hot one?”

“Yeah, and?”

“Just saying, of course you agreed to see him outside of school.”

Corrin throws a pillow at Takumi, he deflects it easily.

“Just come with me, okay?”

“Wait, that’s my roommate’s brother, my roommate will be there! I don’t want to see him!”

Corrin groans, and moves to sit next to Takumi on his bed.

“Please? I don’t want to go alone, I know you don’t like him but at least you’ll have someone to talk to?”

Takumi stares at her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. She sees the moment he gives in.

“Fine, but you’re lucky I love you.”

“Thank you!” She hugs him, excited at the prospect of him spending time with Leo and giving up some of his anger, but there’s a nervous roil to her stomach. Is she nervous about seeing Xander outside of class hours? That can’t be it. There’s no way.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday comes and it looks like it’s going to be one of the last nice days before fall sets in in earnest. Corrin is up early, unable to sleep, her mind racing.

She’s going to have to be alone with Xander for a while to keep up the appearance of working on an independent study. What’ll they talk about? What’ll she wear?

She settles on a knee-length dress in a deep green. It’s sleeveless with a flowing skirt, belted at the waist. She puts on a pair of black tights under and laces up her favorite heeled boots. She looks at herself in the mirror. It’s casual enough for a sunny, breezy day, but dressed up enough that she still feels she looks nice. She braids her long silver hair back in two braids, and heads downstairs for breakfast.

“Looking nice, what’s up with that?” Takumi asks in a knowing tone.

“Shut up,” Corrin retorts. Takumi laughs.

“Good one, sis.”

She shoots him a quick glare before turning back to the coffee machine. He’s still in his pajamas, and probably will be until five minutes before they leave. She tries not to let it bother her.

“Can I do your hair today?”

“As long as you don’t make me match you.”

…..

A few hours later, Takumi is sitting in Corrin’s passenger seat, radiating aggression. His long, blonde hair is braided in two braids, matching Corrin’s hair perfectly.

“You-”

“I never technically agreed.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

They pull into the driveway of a house that looks more like it belongs in the 17th century, with turrets and dark stone and a wrought iron fence.

“Well, it certainly makes a statement.”

“You will _not_ embarrass me in front of my professor by commenting on his ancient house”

“I gotta get it out now, then.”

“Go ahead.”

“Oh my god is your professor actually Dracula? Are you sure he even knows political boundaries? Does his map show America? Was that around yet when he grew up? What about Pangea? He’s been around that long!”

“Okay,”

“Does he know about electricity? What about the Wright brothers? Oh god he definitely doesn’t know to stop being racist!”

“Takumi! Come on, the house doesn’t look that old!”

“Yeah but you’re sensitive about this guy so it’s funnier.”

He gets out of the car without another word, and Corrin is left in the driver’s seat, staring after him, stunned. She quickly shuts off the car and runs after him. She catches up in time to ring the bell, and it chimes deeply through the house. Xander opens the door after a beat.

“Corrin, nice to see you. It’s good to see you too, Takumi.”

“Looking good, Xander,” Takumi replies. Corrin elbows him.

“I’m sorry to be doing this on a Saturday, I know you’re having a family event.”

“Don’t worry about it, come on in, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

A young girl Sakura’s age introduces herself as Elise, practically bouncing with excitement as she stands next to a tall woman with purple hair who sips her wine before introducing herself as Camilla. Leo they already know, and he gives a brief nod of acknowledgement from under the porch awning. A woman with long blue hair glides over, and extends a hand to Corrin.

“Azura, I think I’m in your English class.”

“I didn’t realize you two were in the same year,” Xander comments.

“She’s the only non-senior in the class,” Azura corrects him. Corrin grins.

“I still have another year after this one,” she adds.

“Ah, Takumi, why don’t you get to know everyone while Corrin and I discuss her independent study, we shouldn’t be long.”

Corrin nods, giving Takumi a gentle shove towards Leo.

“Go bother him.”

Xander leads Corrin back into the house, leaving Takumi looking both annoyed and

nervous in the backyard. Xander opens a door into what turns out to be a home office, and lets Corrin in. She steps in and takes a seat. There’s a window that faces the backyard, the blinds drawn. She peeks out, watching Takumi. Xander closes the door and takes the other chair.

“Anything?”

“Nothing, Leo’s just sitting on the porch swing, and Takumi is talking to Elise.”

“Give them a minute.”

Corrin backs away from the window, and sighs. The office is warm, homey; framed drawings and degrees along the walls show a man who is studious, but takes care of his family. There’s a small photo on the desk, and Corrin recognizes a younger Xander with his siblings and an older man who can only be their father. They look happy together.

“Is that your dad?”

Xander smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He picks up the frame.

“Yeah, that was one of our last good days. He left not long after, and Camilla and I had to fight for custody of our siblings.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, it’s been a long time since he left.” Xander sets down the picture, a faraway look in his eyes. He shakes his head, his blonde curls bouncing. Corrin tries not to stare.

“What about your family?”

Corrin shrugs.

“Dad died when I was little, not long before my youngest sister was born. Mom got sick when I was in high school, she died my first year of college. My older brother took care of us, and my older sister threw herself into work. Camilla actually reminds me a little bit of her, seeing how much your little sister follows her around. It’s like my sisters.”

“I’m sorry about your parents.”

“It’s okay, we’re doing a lot better now than we were.”

Xander stands up and crosses the room, stopping next to Corrin to peek through the blinds.

“Not to change the subject, but they’re sitting together.”

“What?!” Corrin spins in the chair, pressing close to Xander so she can see too. Takumi is sitting next to Leo on the porch swing, looking nervous but not angry.

Xander is warm next to her, his curls tickling her cheek as they stare out the window, pressed together. She doesn’t say anything, allowing herself a moment to just breathe in the smell of his cologne, soft and comforting. For a long minute, she’s just a girl standing next to a boy she thinks is cute, their arms pressed together, sharing air.

Xander clears his throat and steps back, breaking the moment.

“So, uh, I guess our plan worked,” he comments, a light blush creeping up his neck.

“Yeah, the plan, getting Takumi and Leo together, that’s the plan,” Corrin adds, feeling stupid as she feels a blush burning on her cheeks.

“Well, ah, since they’re getting on a bit, I think we can head back out,” he takes another step towards the door, away from Corrin. 

She stands and follows him out to the backyard, collects Takumi, and endures a quiet, tense drive home. Did she misinterpret that? That weird moment? Is she projecting her own feelings onto him? Did he feel it too? That heat when they touched?


	4. Chapter 4

Monday comes, and Corrin is quiet, distracted, through her International Affairs class. Xander is wearing a pair of jeans, well-fitted and she can’t stop staring at his muscular thighs as he paces, lecturing all the while. His sweater is a deep red, the sleeves pushed up to expose his forearms. He seems on-edge, and Corrin decides reluctantly that she’ll have to stay after class to talk about Saturday.

When class ends, she hangs back, hovering near the front of the room as Xander packs up his class materials. The room finally empties, and he turns to her.

“I apologize for Saturday, I crossed a line,” he began. Corrin stepped next to him, watching his dark eyes in silence.

“Corrin, say something-”

She leans in, and presses her lips to his cautiously. She pulls away quickly, blushing profusely.

“I’m sorry, I just-”

She doesn’t get to finish, as Xander takes her face in his hands, tipping her chin up and kissing her deeply. She moans, and kisses him back after a moment, her hands reaching up to tangle in his thick hair. He groans when she pulls on a lock of hair, and the kiss deepens. His tongue flits into her mouth, and Corrin sucks on his bottom lip. She bites down gently, and Xander moans loudly. The moan snaps her back to herself, and she pulls away.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry!” She grabs her bag and runs from the room, leaving Xander standing by the podium, flushed, his hair tangled and lips swollen.

…..

“Calm down, I’m coming!” Takumi calls. He opens his door to Corrin, she looks panicked and rushes into the room. He closes the door behind her and rounds on her.

“What is going on?”

“Is your roommate here?”

“No, he has class, what’s wrong?!”

Corrin sighs, collapsing on Takumi’s bed. She pats the empty space next to her, and Takumi takes a cautious seat.

“I kissed him.”

“Wait, what? Who?”

“Xander, my professor, your roommate’s brother. I kissed him, after class, just now. He kissed me back.”

“Oh my god, Corrin!”

“Don’t judge me! You’re definitely falling for your roommate and refuse to admit it!”

“My roommate is at least my age!”

“Xander is only a few years older than me.”

“He’s your _professor_, Corrin.”

Corrin groans in frustration and falls back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“I know that, Takumi. I just, I really like him. I didn’t mean to like him, and it’s not like he’s gonna be my professor forever, just this semester.”

“Corrin, you can’t seduce your professor.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry I snapped at you about Leo. I’m gonna go, I have to get to work.”

“Corrin-”

She stands, already grabbing her bag.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry I bothered you, bye.”

She’s out the door and gone, just like that, leaving Takumi sitting on his bed, trying to process everything that just happened. Did she say that Xander kissed her back?

…..

Xander can’t sleep, pacing his study in his pajamas. He can’t let this thing with Corrin go any farther. He didn’t start it, but he’ll admit that he was relieved when Corrin kissed him. It wasn’t worth it, he didn’t even know if there was anything there but a passing attraction.

That was a lie, though, he knew there was something between them. She was easy to talk to and understood his issues with his family. She had a smile that made him want to smile back, easy and true. When she had kissed him, he had felt a fire start in his chest, threatening to burn him alive. If he didn’t do something about it, he didn’t know if he would ever be able to stop thinking about her. He couldn’t do anything, though. He was a professor, her professor, he couldn’t.

His phone chimed, and he stopped his pacing. He had an email, it was from Corrin. He opened it carefully.

_Professor,_

_ I was hoping I could make an appointment to talk about my independent study during your office hours later this week. Please let me know when you have an opening._

_ Thanks,_

_ Corrin_

Xander stared at the email, and typed out a reply.

_Corrin,_

_ I have an hour on Thursday from 2-3 if you’d like to meet me at my office._

_ Xander_


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday comes and Corrin finds herself nervously standing outside Xander’s office. She hesitates, takes a deep breath, and knocks on his office door.

“Come in.”

She steps in, and closes the door behind her. Xander is sitting at his desk, nervously fiddling with a pen.

“So, uh, about the other day,” Corrin begins.

“Do we need to talk about it? Why don’t we just move on?” Xander suggests. He’s nervous, maybe even a little scared, which is so out of character that he isn’t sure how to get his heart to stop beating so fast.

“I need to talk about it, cause I don’t think I can forget it,” Corrin takes a deep breath, unable to meet his eyes, “I like you, like, a lot. I don’t regret kissing you. I know you’re my professor and I shouldn’t like you, but if you’re willing to wait, after this semester I’d like to take you out on a date.” 

She’s bright red through her confession. Xander stands, and walks around his desk to stand next to her. She won’t meet his eyes, so he tips her chin up so their eyes meet.

“Corrin, I don’t want to wait.”

He leans down and Corrin meets him halfway, their lips meet in a tender kiss, Xander’s arms circling her waist. She inches closer, pressing against him, and the kiss deepens. He takes a step back to lean against his desk, pulling Corrin with him. He sits back in his chair, and Corrin straddles him, pressing down against him. He moans at the contact, and tangles his fingers in Corrin’s hair. He gives a lock of her hair an experimental tug and she moans breathlessly. He kisses down her neck, listening to her shallow breaths, feeling her weight on his lap.

“Xander, ah, Xander,” she calls out quietly as he kisses, bites, and licks a path of bruises down to her collarbone. He reaches the tops of her breasts and Corrin gasps.

“We shouldn’t, ah, oh, okay,” Her protests die in her throat as she feels Xander straining beneath her, she rolls her hips experimentally and he stutters, groaning at the friction.

“We need to stop,” Xander hisses out, trying to stop kissing Corrin. He can’t seem to stop, needing to press closer and closer to her.

She pulls away, breathing heavily, her pupils blown wide. He tries to follow her, and she stops him with a hand.

“Wait, we need to talk about this first.”

“Okay, okay, we can do that,” she shifts in the chair, and his breath hitches at the feeling of Corrin on his lap. She groans.

“What if, what if we do this, just this once? Just once, to get it out of our systems, yeah?” Corrin asks. She’s watching Xander carefully, seeing him thinking it through.

“Okay, just once.”

She nods and gets off the chair to kneel in front of him, palming carefully at his erection through his jeans.

“Oh god.”

She unbuckles his belt, pulling on his pants. He lifts himself from the chair enough for her to slide them down. He isn’t wearing any underwear, and his cock springs free, flushed and leaking. It’s Corrin’s turn to blaspheme.

She takes his cock in hand, stroking it experimentally, and draws a deep moan from him. She strokes him for a slow minute, the room silent but for his heavy breathing and the sound of skin sliding against skin. He keeps one hand in her hair, gently cupping the side of her head, afraid to lose the connection.

“I’m close-”

She stops, and stands. Xander whines at the loss of contact. He’s flushed, his neck and face are bright red, his cock leaking, hair tangled, and Corrin is struck by the beauty of him. She pulls down her own pants, and takes another moment to drink in the sight of him before taking off her underwear as well.

“Are you sure?” Xander asks, watching Corrin hungrily. She nods, and carefully straddles him, reaching down to guide him inside of her slick entrance.

“Oh god,” she moans, and Xander groans loudly at the same time, the air between them is hot, their breath mingling as Corrin slowly lowers herself on him, feeling the exquisite stretch as he fills her fully. When she’s seated, they still for a moment, breathing heavily, getting used to the new sensation. They’re so far past the point of no return.

“Should I-?” Xander asks.

“Please,” Corrin answers, her voice rough.

He shifts, beginning to rock them in the chair. Corrin moves with him, sliding her hips against his, the sound of their skin connecting mixing with their moans. Corrin kisses him suddenly, needing to be closer, inexplicably needing something else from him. He kisses her back roughly, his hips slamming against hers. She whines into his mouth and he moans in return. She can tell he’s close, his rhythm stuttering as he seeks release. He finishes with a strangled cry, and Corrin kisses him through it, peppering his cheeks, his eyelids, his jaw with gentle kisses.

“Do you need-?” he begins, his breathing slowing now.

“Just kiss me,” she answers, and he does, kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding against hers. He digs his fingers into the skin of her hips, keeping them close. She reaches between them, rubbing her clit, so close to her own release. Xander bites at the dip of her collarbone, sucking on the raw skin. She moans loudly, rushing over the edge, clenching around Xander as she does. He groans, and she collapses against him, boneless.

“That was a good idea.”

Corrin laughs in response, and kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah I'm bad at writing sex scenes but I'll only get better with practice, anyway, I'm obsessed with this fic now lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very short chapter, sorry about the time between updates. I'm working up to the meat of the fic so it'll probably be another longer gap between updates, but the next chapter should be longer and more plot-heavy. Thanks for reading!

Corrin comes home late that night, and Takumi is sitting at the dining room table, waiting. She toes off her shoes by the front door and sets down her backpack, trying to sneak upstairs. She freezes when she sees Takumi watching her.

“What’s up?” She asks. Takumi rolls his eyes.

“You were supposed to be home hours ago.”

“Since when is that your business?”

“You come home late, walking like an idiot, covered in hickies, and you expect me to _not_ comment on it? You’ve clearly been out getting laid.”

“You’re supposed to be at your dorm.”

“And you’re not supposed to fuck your professor.”

“It was just the one time! Just to get it out of our systems!”

“Go to bed, Corrin.”

Takumi gets up and stalks off to the guest bedroom, unable to even sleep in the room he shares with Corrin. He can’t believe her. She’s always been the responsible one of the two of them, he has no idea what’s going on with her.

…..

Corrin hangs back after class on Monday, waiting to catch Xander alone. The last student leaves, and Corrin leans on the lectern, watching him pack up his bag.

“I know it was a one-time thing, but-”

“I can’t stop thinking about you either,” Xander cuts across her. She grins.

“Well, I’m glad I’m not alone in that, then.”

She steps around the lectern and checks over her shoulder, they’re still alone. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. It’s a quick kiss, but the meaning is clear: this isn’t over between them. Corrin watches him, blushing, waiting for him to say something, anything.

“You make a good point,” he replies, and leans down to kiss her gently. The kiss is slow, there’s no rush, no urgency there like they’d had the week before. They kiss slowly, Corrin leaning against the lectern and Xander holding her there carefully, like he’s afraid he’s going to break her if he pushes too hard. Xander pulls back after a moment, breathing heavily, his pupils blown wide. Corrin watches him, watches the way his hair shines in the late-morning light, the way his dark eyes watch hers, heavy with desire and something else she can’t identify. She leans up to kiss him again.

“Come to my house tonight,” he says between slow kisses. Corrin nods, and lets herself be folded into the warmth of his arms.

…..

“So how have things been with your roommate?”

Takumi shrugs, and eats another forkful of his spaghetti. Corrin is laying on their living room couch, staring at the ceiling. Takumi sits with her legs over his lap, eating leftover pasta and working on a paper for class.

“What do you mean, shrug?”

“I mean it’s okay, I guess. It was kind of nice to hang out with him last weekend. He’s less broody around his family.”

“Broody?”

“Yeah, he’s always grumpy about something. Like he’s got a stick up his butt.”

“But you said it’s getting better now, yeah?”

“He’s a little more laidback.”

“What about you? He still looking cute to you?”

“Corrin!”

She ducks the meatball he flings at her, but he clearly anticipated that, and the second hits her square in the forehead.

“I didn’t realize you had such a death-wish,” she launches herself at him, pinning him to the floor, tickling his stomach.

“Stop!” Takumi shouts between laughter, he pushes Corrin off, still laughing.

“You’re a dick, Takumi!”

“Learned from the best,” he blows her a kiss, and they dissolve into laughter.

…..

Corrin checks her watch, it’s 11pm, and the house is silent. She carries her shoes in one hand and her purse in the other and creeps downstairs. The stairs creak, and she winces, pausing to see if anyone wakes up. There’s no sound from above aside from Ryoma’s soft snoring, so she continues on.

She’s thankful, she thinks as she turns her car on, that she has a hybrid and it’s nearly silent in the still night. When she gets out of the neighborhood, she rolls down her windows, turns up her music, and breathes in the night. She’s really doing this. She’s really driving to Xander’s house in the middle of the night to have sex with him. She knows she shouldn’t, but there’s just something between them that she can’t ignore. It doesn’t matter how they met, what matters is where they end up. And right now, she’s not willing to sacrifice any possibilities.

He’s waiting on the front porch when she pulls up, reading a book and drinking a cup of tea. Her heart feels suddenly too large for her, like it’s a cup ready to overflow. She shakes herself and turns off the car. He pulls her into his arms, kissing her softly in greeting, and she follows him inside, her heart overflowing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drunk here's more feat. Interrupting Leo! lol

There’s a loud beeping that Corrin can’t quite place. She rolls over and hits something solid, something warm. It wraps around her.

Xander. It’s Xander. She came over to his house and they started making out and then, they talked? That’s right, they opened a bottle of wine and they talked for a few hours. What did they talk about after their second bottle of wine? Family? Probably. They had sex, right? She pulls the covers up enough to peak underneath. They’re both fully clothed.

Fuck. She spent the night with a guy and didn’t even have sex with him. She’s fucked. Royally, fucked. Though, to be fair, just watching him sleep next to her is fulfilling. Wait, that’s not a positive, that’s a negative. She shouldn’t think it’s cute, the way he turns to find her in bed. He reaches out, connects, and pulls her against him. Her heart leaps. She’s in deep.

“Alexa, stop the alarm,” Xander murmurs. The beeping stops, and Corrin settles back against him. His chest is warm, and she rests her head against his side.

“I gotta go soon,” he answers the gesture, protesting her closeness. She scoots even closer, wrapping her legs around his and pressing down.

“Oh, I can be late for that,” he kisses her, pushing up against her, letting all her weight fall on him. Corrin groans at the thigh he presses between her legs. He slides a hand underneath her shirt, his fingers ghosting over her stomach.

“Xander,” she moans between kisses. He shifts them, pushing her down beneath him.

“Corrin, ah, please,” he begs her, she’s got one hand down his pants and the other tangled in his curls. She bites the sensitive spot on the underside of his jaw to listen to him groan.

“Please,”

She smiles against him, and kisses him as she pulls down his pants. They pull apart briefly so he can undress her, and she cants her hips up so he can pull at her pants.

“Ah, come on,” she encourages him, pushing up against him. He groans at the contact, and slowly pushes himself inside. She moans loudly, the exquisite feeling of him filling her. Her heart stutters as he gets seated fully, and she kisses his chest above her.

“God you feel so good, Corrin,” he kisses her, his tongue sliding against hers as he thrusts experimentally. She groans, the sensation nearly overwhelming.

“Harder, please,” she spurs him on, and he begins to thrust harder into her, their hips smacking together satisfyingly. He bites down on her collarbone, deepening the bruise there.

“Ah, yes!”

“Xander! Shut up!” Someone shouts from the hallway. They freeze.

“Leo?” Xander asks cautiously.

“Stop having sex so loud! Some of us are trying to sleep!”

Corrin laughs, she quickly smacks a hand over her mouth, trying to stop, but she can’t. Soon she’s laughing loudly, and after a beat, Xander joins her.

…..

“What reason is there to have department meetings at six AM?” Xander sighs as he sits down with a paper cup of coffee. Ryoma shrugs and leans against the doorframe.

“There isn’t one.” Ryoma replies.

“At least you just have office hours after this, I have to try to teach a class,” Xander complains to the brunette.

“Xander’s just upset he had to come in early and leave his _special lady friend_.” Perri, one of the older professors, teases. Xander’s cheeks redden and Ryoma perks up.

“Oh, been in town a few months and you’ve already got a little lady at home?” Ryoma teases.

“It’s nothing serious, we haven’t even discussed being exclusive yet.”

“But you want to discuss it?” Ryoma asks, grinning. Xander flushes further.

“Sort of.”

He puts his forehead down on the table and groans. Perri and her TA, Laslow, laugh, but Perri stops suddenly.

“Hickey!”

She’s pointing to the side of Xander’s neck, which is exposed with his hair falling around his face. The mark is a deep purple and red, its edges blurred, and another mark disappears under the collar of his tee shirt.

“Oh my god you’re so grumpy this morning cause you had to come in here instead of getting laid!” Ryoma realizes, he laughs and Xander throws his now-empty paper cup at him.

“Fuck off!”

“Don’t worry Xander, we’ll wrap this meeting up quick so you can go home and get laid.”

“I hate all of you.”


	8. Chapter 8

The semester has been dragging on, and Corrin finds herself at Xander’s more nights than not.

“Takumi, where’s Corrin?”

Takumi lifts his head from a pile of pillows and tries to focus on his older brother. His hair is tangled and sticking out wildly. He shrugs lazily.

“Dunno. Slept at a friend’s?”

He snuggles back into the pillows and Ryoma sighs. Corrin was supposed to be home to see Sakura off to school. The second bed is empty, Corrin’s backpack is sitting on it but her purse and work shoes are gone. She must’ve never come home after work. He leaves Corrin and Takumi’s room and peeks into Sakura’s. She’s soundly asleep, and he leaves her be, she has a half hour until she needs to be up.

The front door opens and squeaks as it closes. A quiet voice curses. Ryoma heads down the stairs to find Corrin, still in her work clothes and holding her shoes in one hand. She winces when she sees him.

“Where were you last night?”

“I fell asleep studying at a friend’s dorm. I’m so sorry.”

“Corrin, I put you in charge for a reason. You can’t just _not_ come home. Sakura’s just a high schooler, she’s sixteen and she needs you to get her up in the morning and take her to school.”

“I know, okay? I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. Besides, I’m home now, aren’t I? She doesn’t even need to be up yet, I can still get her to school today. And Takumi’s at his dorm, right?”

Ryoma sighs, and rubs his temples with his fingers. He shakes his head.

“No, I’m sorry I got so mad. You know how I am when Hinoka’s gone. Just go to bed, I’ll take care of Sakura. Takumi’s upstairs, I think his roommate is driving him crazy. Would you go over there today and talk to the guy?”

Corrin nods and trudges up the stairs. Her bed springs squeak as she collapses onto it, and Ryoma steps into the kitchen to turn the coffee pot on.

…..

“Come on, I’ll take you back to campus, I’ve got a meeting with my advisor anyway.”

“Hinata can pick me up later, we have dinner plans anyway.”

Corrin rolls her eyes.

“Takumi, you can’t just avoid your dorm like this. You need to talk to your roommate, get this mess out of the way.”

“I refuse to talk to him. He’s so arrogant!”

“I think you mean cute.”

“Okay, Corrin, yes, he’s cute and I’m mad about it and I am also choosing not to deal with it right now, so fuck off about it okay?”

“Yeesh, alright.”

…..

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“Or, or, god, consider we do.”

Corrin moans loudly as Xander thrusts deeper into her. She tightens her grip on his shoulders and her head falls back, her bright hair pooling on Xander’s thighs under her. The arm around her waist pulls her closer until her breasts are pressed against his chest. He kisses her deeply and pulls almost all the way out, lifting her up, before slamming them together again. She nearly screams into his mouth, and he bites down on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. She digs her nails into the meat of his shoulders, and they scrape along his skin as they rock together.

“Please, please Xander, fuck me harder.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck me harder! I don’t want to be able to walk for a week.”

“Ah fuck, Corrin, fuck.”

Their pace quickens, and Corrin can’t speak, focusing instead on remembering to breathe. Xander shifts, pushing Corrin down and onto her back, and she whines as he pulls out long enough to make sure she’s comfortable.

“Please…”

“Fuck.”

He presses back into her, meeting not even the barest hint of resistance, he knows she’s close, he’s so close. She bends one knee and tilts her leg out to the side and he sees stars. He didn’t think he could be any deeper inside her. He comes with a strangled cry and Corrin is right behind him, tightening around him and letting him ride her through it. He collapses atop her, the only sound left in the room is their heavy breathing. As their breathing slows, he moves to pull out.

“Wait.”

He stops.

“Yes?”

“Can we just stay like this for a while?”

He kisses her cheek in response, and lets himself relax against her sweaty, warm skin. She settles beneath him, and he feels her relax around him. He’s never laid this way before, the normal routine of come, pull out, and leave has stopped before he’s even pulled out. He’s soft inside her, but it’s not uncomfortable, nor does he feel like they’re waiting for him to be ready to go again. Somehow, he knows that she just wants to be connected with him for longer.

“I think I love you.”

Her voice is quiet, hesitant, and Xander’s heart skips a beat.

“Was the sex that good?”

She laughs and shakes around him.

“It was but that’s not where this is coming from.”

He’s glad that she can’t see his face, buried in the crook of her neck as it is.

“I’m pretty sure I love you too, so it’s lucky the sex is so good.”

“I’m serious Xander,” she shifts just enough to make eye contact with him. Dark brown eyes drink up her stare. “I really love you, like, so much it hurts.”

“Is this the part where you bring me home to meet your family?”

Corrin laughs, and the way she shakes around him is a new sensation. Xander feels himself swelling again, and Corrin laughs even harder.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Can you blame me?”

He kisses her, gently at first, roughening as Corrin’s lips fall apart and he sinks his teeth into her bottom lip. She shifts beneath him and he pushes the scant centimeters until he’s fully sheathed in her. Their breathing speeds up, deeper and heavier as they rock. Lips still locked together, their tongues brush past each other and their heavy breathing through their noses adds an urgency and intimacy to the room, whose only other sounds are that of lips and tongues wetly crashing together along the heady, slow smacks of Xander’s hips against Corrin’s.

“…love you…” Corrin manages to breathe in a moment between deep kisses. Xander pulls almost completely out, and pushes fully back in, slowly enough to absolutely torment Corrin.

“I love you.” Xander breathes into the sparse air between them as he pushes in. Corrin sighs contentedly and grips him tightly. His breath hitches and his hips stutter, pulling out just enough to slam back into her. She moans, and he speeds up. His fingers dig into her ass when he lifts her, and the changed angle forces Xander to brush against her clitoris on every thrust.

“Oh god, never stop.”

“I won’t.”

“I think I’m going to meet her family soon.” Xander says, unprompted. Ryoma lowers his coffee mug and fixes the other professor with a questioning grin.

“Really?”

Xander nods and stays leaning against the counter. He’s trying very hard not to appear nervous, and his stance against the counter, arms crossed, tea cup in one hand, is an anchor.

“She told me she loves me last night.”

“Were you fucking her at the time?”

Xander laughs.

“We’d just finished, but I know she meant it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Seriously!”

“Well, guess you’ll find out.” Ryoma goes back to his book, a small smile on his face. Xander watches the other man, oddly thankful in that moment to be able to call him a friend. He unlocks his phone to text Corrin.

_So about your family, think I’ll be meeting them soon?_

He sips his tea while he waits for a response, the three blinking dots telling him that Corrin’s typing back.

_Well you’ve met Takumi._

_ You said there’s five of you._

_ Damn, you do listen._

Xander grins and hides his joy behind his cup. He glances over to Ryoma, the other professor is still engrossed in his book.

_You probably already know my older brother, he’s in your department._

_ I guess I haven’t had him in any classes yet._

_ Not a student, a professor. We don’t have the same last name, he has everyone just call him by his first name, Ryoma, you’ve probably seen him at department functions. He’s a tall guy with crazy black hair, sticks up everywhere, never stops reading, wears a stupid amount of sweater vests?_

Holy shit. Ryoma. Ryoma is Corrin’s older brother. He’s been fucking his friend’s little sister for three months and been bragging about it _to his face._ The other man is still reading, unaware of what’s going on, what has been going on. His phone buzzes.

_Xander? Are you still there?_

He fumbles with his phone and types out a response quickly.

_I know him, we’re friends. Corrin, I told him I was getting laid, he congratulated me, the man congratulated me on fucking his sister and he didn’t even know._

_ Meet me at your office._

He glances at his watch, class starts in fifteen minutes. He glances over at Ryoma.

“I think I left my notebook in my office.”

“Probably should go get it.” Ryoma replies without looking up.

He walks quickly down the hallway, dodging students, trying to keep the panic off of his face. He’s fine, it’ll be okay. God, Ryoma’s going to kill him. He pushes open his office door and locks it quickly behind him. Corrin is sitting on his desk, ankles crossed and a sheepish smile on her face.

“Okay so maybe this isn’t how we thought this would go.”

“You knew that I was your brother’s coworker?”

Corrin shrugs, “I mean, I knew you both worked in the same department. I had no idea you were actually friends.”

“He’s going to kill me.”

Xander sinks into his desk chair, head in his hands.

“He won’t kill you, maybe just maim you.”

Corrin combs her fingers through Xander’s curls, and he sighs, inching closer to rest his head on her thigh. She leans over him, presses a kiss to the top of his head, and tightens her legs on either side of him, holding him in a room of her body.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Don’t say anything to him yet, I’ll talk to him this weekend. Our sister is visiting for a few days so he’ll be in a good mood.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to break up?”

Corrin pulls back enough for Xander to lift his head, and he watches her carefully.

“It would be easier, but it’d be fucking horrible. I love you, Xander. I don’t want to have to hide this. I’d rather have you and deal with my brother than break up just to avoid the awkwardness.”

“I just wasn’t sure you were as serious about us as I am.”

Corrin smiles and pulls Xander in for a kiss, slow and soft, and her heart is full.

“I’m in this for the long-haul. Now we need to get to class.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hana, can I tell you something?”

Hana shrugs, setting aside her homework. Corrin twists a lock of hair nervously.

“So I’ve been seeing this guy for a few months now, and it’s getting serious.”

“That’s good, right? You’ve never made time to date before.”

“Yeah, I really like him, and we’ve actually said that we love each other.”

Hana’s eyes go wide.

“Wow, you really are serious about him.”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Hana’s pen stills as she freezes in place, staring at Corrin. Corrin looks a bit shocked herself, maybe she hadn’t meant to say it aloud.

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I’m scared, Hana.”

Hana gets up from her spot on the floor and sits next to Corrin on the dorm bed, she puts an arm around her.

“Hey, it’s okay, you said you aren’t sure yet. And even if you are, you don’t have to have it.”

“What am I gonna do?”

“Well, _we_ are gonna go to the pharmacy and get you a real pregnancy test, and then we’ll figure it out from there.

“Thanks.”

Hana hugs her, and Corrin takes a long moment to breathe in the comfort of the brunette. She’s known Hana since she started college, only a few years, but the girl is the only person she really feels herself around, aside from Xander.

…..

Xander’s hand between her thighs is warm, and Corrin grabs his wrist.

“Not here.”

Xander leans in, presses a kiss to the side of her mouth. Corrin turns towards him in the dark of the movie theater. It’s some drama she hasn’t been paying attention to, she knows Xander hasn’t been either. One hand has been steadily moving up her leg for the last ten minutes, and he clenches her thigh tightly.

“Come on,” he urges, kissing her again. Corrin relents, leaning into his kiss. She gets up, slipping out of the aisle with him close behind.

They reach the car, holding hands and laughing, and Corrin follows Xander into the backseat of his SUV. He kisses her, holding her tightly to him, and she laughs when she tries to take off her pants, banging her elbow on the seat in front of them. Xander tries to help and only manages to hit his head against the roof of the car. Corrin laughs, and is silenced as Xander kisses her deeply again. They manage to pull their clothes off, and he enters her quickly. She gasps, moans as he thrusts.

“Corrin, god,” he breathes.

She breathes heavily, rocking in time with his thrusts, savoring every inch of contact between them. The parking lot is dark and half-empty around them, and Corrin spares a moment to hope that no one sees them as Xander thrusts into her. He comes with a deep moan, and Corrin is soon after.

In the quiet after, she watches the roof above them. Xander lays half-atop her, exhausted, and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you, Corrin.”

“I’m pregnant.”

It’s amazing how much the mood in such a small space can change in a moment. Xander sits up, staring at Corrin, and she swears she can feel a chill between them.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she says the word carefully, afraid that with two words she’s broken everything between them. What’s he supposed to say?

“I’m gonna be a dad?”

“Yeah?”

Not what she expected at all, she watches him, the lights of passing cars illuminate him briefly as he watches her back. He places a hand gingerly on her stomach, as if he can feel the life there.

“That’s, amazing,” he kisses her, gently, every ounce of his happiness reflected in the soft press of his lips to hers. She kisses him back, pulling him flush against her, and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a good old-fashioned, feel-good fanfic without some added drama and tropes? Anyway, drama with Ryoma is coming, and honestly, I'm PUMPED.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinoka and Takumi are arguing again, both trying to hide their smiles. Sakura is watching them gleefully while eating a giant bowl of pho, and Ryoma is reading a book with one hand and maneuvering his chopsticks with the other. Corrin is pushing a lime wedge around her bowl, trying to steel herself for what she’s about to do.

“Ryoma, I need to talk to you.”

“Hm?” He looks up from his book, obviously distracted.

“I’m dating someone. For about three months now. I want everyone to meet him.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You actually already know him.”

Ryoma puts his bookmark in his book and shifts his attention fully to Corrin. Hinoka has stopped arguing with Takumi to braid Sakura’s hair, and Takumi is failing at subtly listening to Corrin and Ryoma’s conversation.

“Have I had him in class?”

“No, you wouldn’t have, he’s uh, god this is harder than I thought.”

“What’s going on, Corrin?”

“Promise not to kill him?”

“Why would I kill him?”

Corrin takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, she can’t look Ryoma in the eyes while she speaks. His gaze is too intense.

“It’s Xander. As in Professor Zweilicht. I didn’t know you guys were friends.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not?”

“Corrin,”

“Yes?”

“I high-fived him last week cause he came in covered in hickeys. I congratulated him on fucking my sister.”

“I should’ve told you sooner.”

“You’re fucking your professor.”

“To be fair, we do love each other. And I swear I don’t get shown any favoritism in class.”

“Xander. My _friend _Xander. You’ve been dating him all semester. He’s been dating you. Isn’t his little brother Takumi’s roommate?”

“You’re fucking my roommate’s brother!?!” Takumi, unable to control himself anymore, burst into the conversation.

“Language!” Hinoka shouted at him, covering Sakura’s ears with her hands.

“I’m just happy that Big Sister’s in love!” Sakura commented loudly, unable to judge her volume with Hinoka’s hands over her ears.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Ryoma, you promised!”

“I didn’t.”

“Please don’t.”

Ryoma sighs and rests his head in his hands.

“How the hell did this happen?”

“He’s really cute? And he’s super sweet and thoughtful and loving and considerate and I really do love him, Ryoma. Please, let me bring him over for Thanksgiving.”

“Doesn’t he want to celebrate with his family?”

“We could invite them all?”

“No way in hell!” Takumi interjects.

“Please, Takumi?”

“I’m not spending the holidays with him!”

…..

Thanksgiving Day and Leo and Takumi are sitting next to each other on Takumi’s couch, watching the argument in the kitchen. Takumi really can’t believe Corrin thought this was a good idea, to get Xander and Ryoma in a room together with knives and the knowledge that Xander’s the one who Corrin has been sleeping with. Ryoma is chopping onions, while Xander is dressing the turkey. Corrin stands in the middle of the kitchen between them, trying to maintain peace.

“You can’t have a relationship with one of your students, it’s unethical!” Ryoma is shouting.

“We’ve been over this, Ryoma, I know that, but I love your sister,” Xander’s tone is resigned, tired.

“Ryoma you can’t be mad at Xander, I started this,” Corrin insists.

“Corrin, stay out of it!” Ryoma snaps.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Xander snaps right back.

“Since when do you get to tell me how to talk to my own sister?!”

“Since I love her! I just said that!”

“Xander, Ryoma! Stop!” Corrin shouts at them both. Xander wraps a protective arm around her middle.

“Should we try to stop them?” Takumi asks. Leo shrugs.

“They’ll just start all over again.”

“I know how we could get them to stop,” Takumi replies, grinning. Leo shoves him.

“Not yet, dumbass,” Leo shoots, his tone too sweet for his words.

“You’re right, I want to see where this goes.”

“I’m always right,” Leo attests. He grins at Takumi as he says it, and Takumi punches him playfully in the arm.

“Idiot.”

…..

Dinner is tense, Corrin crammed between Xander and Ryoma, who keep glaring at each other. Takumi and Leo are seated together with Camilla and Hinoka on either side of them, and Elise and Sakura are at the far end of the table, chatting happily with Azura. The two youngest girls are becoming fast friends, and if nothing else, at least Leo and Takumi are getting on.

Corrin holds Xander’s hand under the table, and Ryoma shoots her a suspicious stare when he notices.

“Just say it, Ryoma,” Corrin sighs.

“I don’t approve of this. I don’t like it at all. Happy?”

“Yeah, Ryoma, I am happy. And guess what? I’m pregnant too so Xander isn’t going anywhere!”

“WHAT?!!”

“You heard me!”

The families around the table have gone silent, watching the argument. Ryoma stands from his chair angrily, his hands balled into fists. Xander stands as well, and Corrin jumps between them.

“Ryoma! Stop it! I love him and that’s that!”

“I’M FUCKING LEO!” Takumi shouts over everyone. Leo is flushed tomato red next to him.

“What?!” Corrin reacts first. Leo just nods.

“I wouldn’t have said it so crassly, but yeah, he’s right.”

“I’m gonna be an aunt?!” Both Elise and Sakura ask, clearly happy about the idea.

Ryoma pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing.

“Just get out.”

Corrin takes Xander’s hand, pulling him towards the door. She grabs her purse, and shoes, and they leave.


	11. Chapter 11

The semester ends and Corrin and Xander are both relieved that they no longer have a class together. She signs up for her spring schedule, taking care not to sign up for any of his courses, and she moves into his house for the foreseeable future. They go to her first real OBGYN appointment, and find out that she’s twelve weeks pregnant. Xander flushes when the technician tells them, she was pregnant after just a month of being with him. Corrin laughs, and they hang the ultrasound on the fridge, lovingly labeled ‘our little bastard’. Elise takes it upon herself to decorate the ultrasound with heart stickers surrounding the tiny baby. Corrin catches Xander staring at it in loving disbelief more than once.

Corrin wakes up every morning to Xander giving a kiss to her stomach, though her baby bump is barely visible.

“What’ll we name them?”

“I’ve always liked Kana for a girl,” Corrin replies, absently resting a hand on her stomach. Xander nods along.

“I like that, how about Siegbert for a boy?”

“Deal.”

Xander leans across the breakfast table to give Corrin a loving kiss, and she smiles against him.

“Gross,” Leo comments as he takes his seat at the table. It’s winter break, and he’s home for a month. Camilla is visiting for Christmas, and the house feels full, feels right.

“I’m sorry, what’s that on your neck?” Corrin asks, grinning as she indicates the obvious hickey on Leo’s neck. Leo flushes, and Takumi comes bounding down the stairs, his bathrobe open to reveal his bruised and bitten chest. Leo turns an impressive shade of red and leaves the room. Xander and Corrin laugh.

“So, you coming home soon?”

“Way to spoil the mood, Takumi,” Corrin replies. Takumi shrugs and sits down next to her.

“I’m serious. Sakura misses you, and Ryoma can’t stay mad forever.”

“But he’s still furious, right

Takumi shrugs, “Yeah, but who cares?”

“I care, Takumi. I don’t want to be stressed all the time cause he’s angry with me. I’m happier here, with Xander.”

“Stress is bad for the baby,” Xander adds. Takumi rolls his eyes.

“I’m aware of that, _Xander, _but she needs to come home and fix things with our brother.”

“Hey isn’t he mad at you for being with Leo? You spend like every other night here now!”

“He said he doesn’t care that I’m gay but he’s a little upset that I chose Leo, seeing as he’s ‘brothers with that bastard’, meaning you, Xander.”

“Yeah I kind of guessed from context.”

“Can we just leave it for now?” Corrin asks. Takumi shrugs, and leaves the room. It’s quiet without him, and Xander watches Corrin for a long moment. She’s clearly thinking something over.

“You want to talk to him, don’t you?”

“No, not yet. I’m not ready.”

“How about we try for Christmas?”

“Christmas, I’ll be ready then.”

…..

Christmas Eve finds Xander and Corrin standing on the porch of Ryoma’s house, waiting. They’ve rung the bell, and are waiting in the freezing snow for someone to answer. After a long minute, Ryoma opens the door.

“Corrin, Xander.”

“Hi Ryoma, before you say anything else, it’s Christmas and I just want to make peace. I love you and you’re my big brother and I know you won’t want to miss any time with your niece or nephew and I fucking miss you.”

“Corrin, I’m still angry, but Sakura misses you and so do I,” he opens the door wider and allows for Corrin to step inside. He stops Xander with a hand.

“Ryoma-”

“Just give us a minute, go help Sakura with dinner.”

Corrin watches them for a moment, and then turns away, heading into the kitchen to find Sakura.

“I want to make one thing clear, I don’t like you, you don’t like me, I know we were friends, but that’s before you got my little sister pregnant.” 

“Ryoma, I know we can go back to being friends.”

“You were sleeping with my sister, the whole time, Xander!”

“I know, and I’m sorry, I didn’t know she was your sister.”

Ryoma sighs, defeated, and rests a hand on Xander’s shoulder.

“Listen, I don’t want to be mad at you, you’re my friend, but just, give me some time.”

Xander puts his hand over Ryoma’s, pats it reassuringly.

“Thank you. I know how much it means to Corrin.”

They head inside, and find Corrin in the kitchen with Sakura. Sakura has her hands on Corrin’s small baby bump, leaving flour handprints on her sweater.

“Brother! Come look! That’s a baby!” She happily pulls Ryoma over. Corrin laughs at Sakura’s enthusiasm, and lifts up her sweater. Ryoma places a careful hand on her stomach.

“You’re really pregnant.”

“Yeah, I really am.”

Xander comes to stand next to Corrin, and gives her a quick kiss, mindful of Ryoma watching them.

…..

Christmas the next day is a happy affair, everyone makes the journey to Xander’s house, and they celebrate as one big family. Takumi sits in Leo’s lap throughout the gift exchange, daring anyone to comment, and Corrin lets everyone touch her stomach, fascinated. She sits on the arm of Xander’s chair, leaning against him as he holds her close. Camilla and Hinoka get on like a house on fire, and Ryoma has his ‘friend’ Scarlet over too. Elise and Sakura giggle together over Takumi and Leo, and Xander and Corrin. They whisper about Ryoma and Scarlet, laughing across the room. Ryoma chases Sakura around the tree, and carries her around the house triumphantly when he catches her. Elise immediately demands that Xander carry her around, and Corrin’s heart feels full watching them.


	12. Chapter 12

12

“I see ten fingers and ten toes, a healthy heart, and would we like to know the sex?”

Corrin turns to Xander, who shrugs, though she’s grinning as she does. Xander kisses her quickly, and nods to the ultrasound technician.

“We would.”

“Well it looks like you two can expect a healthy baby boy! I’ll give you a minute while I get everything logged, and I’ll be back in a few.”

Xander is beaming as Corrin pulls him in for a kiss.

“A boy!”

Corrin laughs, and kisses him again.

“Little Siegbert, I can’t wait to tell everyone.” Corrin smiles, letting Xander pull her in against his chest. She hugs him back, and he rests a hand on her stomach.

…..

By the time the semester is starting back up, Corrin’s pregnancy is obvious. The first day of classes sees Xander reluctant to leave. He’s lying in bed with Corrin, wrapped around her from behind, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. His alarm is going off, and Corrin groans.

“Xander, get up.”

“Mmm.”

“Xander, turn off the alarm.”

He shifts enough to hit the snooze button, and nuzzles back into Corrin. She turns with a groan, facing him.

“I don’t want to get up.”

“I know, hon, but you have class.”

He groans, and rests his head on her chest.

“Five more minutes.”

Corrin laughs, and kisses the top of his head.

They’re quiet, content, for the few minutes before the alarm goes off again, and Xander groans as he forces himself to sit up.

“You can do this.” Corrin reassures him. Xander leans down to kiss her before getting out of the bed and stepping across to the attached bathroom.

Corrin sits up in bed, resting her hands on her stomach. She feels a fluttering, and sits up straight. She waits, shocked, and feels it again.

“Xander! Xander get in here!”

Xander comes tearing out of the bathroom, shampoo dripping from his hair.

“What’s wrong?! What’s happening?!”

“The baby’s kicking!”

Xander stops next to the bed, dripping water and shampoo onto the floor, and sets a hand tentatively on Corrin’s stomach. He feels the tiny, fluttering kicks of his son.

“Oh my god.”

“We’re really gonna be parents,” Corrin says, clearly shocked. Xander laughs.

“Yeah, Corrin, we are.” He kisses her and she laughs, shoving him away.

“You’re dripping on me! Get back in the shower!”

He goes reluctantly, stopping for one last kiss, before leaving Corrin alone while he gets back in the shower.

…..

“Corrin, Corrin, please,” Xander whines, panting as Corrin licks up his length. She’s on her knees in front of him, hidden under his desk, resting her cheek on his thigh as she works him. He grips the armrest of his chair harder as she takes him in her mouth, and he groans. She bobs between his knees, his tip hitting the back of her throat, he sees stars. Her lips are stretched exquisitely around him, moving faster the closer he gets to finishing. There’s a knock on the door, and she freezes. Xander runs a hand through his hair, detangling it. He straightens his shirt, and looks down at Corrin, she’s hidden under the desk anyway, it’s not like anyone would see.

“Yes?”

The door opens and Ryoma steps in, carrying a stack of papers.

“I was wondering if you could go over some of these papers with me, I assigned a written assignment for the first day, just to gauge where the class was, and some of these answers are just ridiculous.” He sits down across from Xander and sets the papers on the desk, unaware that beneath the desk Corrin has Xander’s dick in her mouth.

“Of course.” Xander picks up the top paper from the stack and flips to the end, where the written portion is. Between his knees, Corrin starts to move again. He tenses as she presses her tongue to the slit.

He tries to focus on the paper in front of him, holding a red pen ready to mark up the essay, when Corrin takes his balls in hand and gives them a gentle squeeze. The pen creaks as he nearly snaps it.

“Are you okay? You’re kind of red,” Ryoma comments. Xander waves him off.

“I’m fine, just a bit warm.”

Corrin grins around him and speeds up her pace, massaging his balls with one hand, and gripping his hip tightly with the other. Her fingernails dig into the skin, and he knows it will bruise, as she continues to suck on him hungrily. His leg twitches, hitting the leg of the desk, and Ryoma shoots him a worried glance.

“You seem distracted, Xander.”

“I suppose I, ah, am.”

“How’s Corrin?”

She pinches the thin skin on the inside of his thigh and he has to suppress a yelp.

“She’s fine, Camilla is planning the baby shower.”

“That’s good, let Sakura know, I’m sure she’ll want to help.”

“I’ll have Elise text her about it.”

Beneath the desk, Corrin has slowed to a punishing pace, licking him lazily. She kisses the head.

“How’s the baby?”

“He kicked this morning.”

“He?”

Xander nods excitedly, both happy to be getting along with Ryoma and using the motion to encourage Corrin. She takes him back in her mouth and feels his cock twitch on her tongue.

“Xander, I know I was angry with you when I found out, but you clearly make Corrin happy, and for that I’m thankful.”

“I really do love her.”

Corrin picks up her pace, and Xander involuntarily bucks into her mouth. He’s so close, he needs to get Ryoma to leave.

“We’ll have to have you two over again soon, the whole family, now that we know about Leo and Takumi as well.”

“Yes, that was a surprise. I am expecting a student in a minute though, I’ll text you about next weekend.”

“Of course, I’ll see you later.” Ryoma takes the stack of papers and stands. Xander reaches one hand under the desk and grabs a fistful of Corrin’s hair, he pulls slightly, begging her to slow down. She continues her punishing pace as Ryoma stands and crosses to the door.

“Did Corrin leave her jacket here?” He asks, stopping just at the door to point out Corrin’s jacket on the hook. Xander has a brief moment of panic, what if Ryoma notices Corrin under the desk?

“She must have, I’ll bring it home to her.”

“Well, have a good day,” Ryoma adds. He opens the door and steps out, “Open or closed?”

“Closed, please.”

Ryoma finally leaves, closing the door behind him, and Xander finishes almost immediately. Corrin swallows him down, and Xander feels like he could black out at any moment.

“God, Corrin,”

“Good?” She asks, trying to stand. Xander reaches down and pulls her up, knowing she’s struggling with her stomach. He kisses her deeply, tasting himself on her.

“That was amazing, but I wouldn’t care to nearly get caught by Ryoma again.”

“You think he would’ve been mad to catch his sister sucking his best friend’s dick?”

“I think he would’ve killed me.”


End file.
